jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim H/Archive 8
Naughty Dog Webring Hey there, Light Daxter. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Naughty Dog Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code. To preview how it looks click here { {w:NaughtyDogFooter} } - remove spaces between braces Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to make our wikis affiliates? Hi Daxter. I recently adopted the Tearaway Wiki, which provides info about the new game being created by the creators of LittleBigPlanet. I was wondering if you would like to make our wikis affiliates? Thanks! HelloTyler 12:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial timeline Hey Light Daxter, as an administrator can I ask you why the edits made to the unofficial timeline (which were mine prior to my making an account) were removed? ```Douso It is all very well-justified theory based on the hints and evidence from within the games. Makes a lot more sense as well. And for the Boggy Bill/Farley edit - Farley is what the Hip-Hog's name is... from the cutscene... the pronunciation if clear. And Boggy Bill is written in the menu. ````Douso If you're so pedantic about theory how come the Misty Island page: Skeletons segment theorised the bones belonged to Dragons before I edited it and you subsequently deleted it? Whatever... ````Douso It is Boggy Billy in the credits as well, you are correct. I don't know why but I've always known it as Bill... ````Douso I'll admit to the fault regarding Boggy Billy and Farthy - however the unofficial timeline is bland and two dimensional. You even deleted the information about the position of Sage and the idea surrounding Samos' line: "I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find". You could have transferred the relevant information to its appropriate article instead of hacking and slashing authoritatively. Nevermind, all good, just enthusiastic about the game. ````Douso No sources Hi! I'm new here, but I want you guys to know that I have a ton of experience in the MediaWiki/Wikia format. I'd love to help you guys out if you need it. Anywho, I noticed that you guys don't source your information. May I ask why? (Oh, and by the way, I don't know if you're the admin or not, but you are one of them so I guess I'll ask you). And also, I sourced one fact on the article about Jak, but if that's not how you guys roll that's cool. 21:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay gotcha. Just wondering. I noticed the R&C Wiki sources their stuff but they have a much larger canon such as the manga and spin-off games. Cool, glad to know. 02:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Redirects 2 In regards to this page requesting, or insinuating, that articles be renamed to correct capitalization. Well, I renamed the pages Aeropan transport and Repair tender to conform to that policy (is it old/outdated, or is it still active?), but it then left a redirect from Aeropan Transport -> Aeropan transport, and Repair Tender -> Repair tender. As you have previously told me, there shouldn't be a whole lot of redirects for every misspelling or capitalization mistake, but, being a normal member I can't delete the redirect pages. Just thought you should know in case you want to take care of it. 23:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The Repair tender/Repair barge is mentioned by Daxter during gameplay (see the quote I put on the page), but so far that's the only source for the article name. The Aeropan transport is listed at the Pirate Radio Tower. As far as the category for crossbreeds I meant to have it as a sub-category for the "Creatures" category because there's quite a few crossbreeds, though, I guess it's not really necessary. And thanks, man. It's fun! 23:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, The Lost Frontier, IMO isn't really a game I enjoy going back and scanning levels for info (I used YouTube). Anyways, the sub-category doesn't really matter to me either way. 00:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sandbox Well, I wanted to use the Sandbox as kind of a scratchpad cause I brainstorm a lot when I'm bored, so I'll just throw ideas out there so they don't get lost, then myself or anybody else who just so happens to be reading it can weed out the good ideas if they want... If there even is any good ideas. And good, the more I think about it, the crossbreed and amphibian thing is just too much work with too little content/info. Sorry about that. Regarding the 3D rendering stuff, that again was just a back-burner idea, however, if you, the other admin, or the community wants, I got 'em on my laptop. Just a matter of doing a little touch-up then uploading. I'll list the 3D renders I have in the sandbox in case you're interested. You may have noticed the image of Klaww I put up. Oh, and by the way, I didn't notice the black shading at the bottom left of the Klaww image while I was editing, so I'll get rid of that then re-upload later on. Anywho, thanks for the help! I really like editing here. 21:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I will. And yeah, Akira3D I think is the webpage. I bookmarked it for reference. And yeah, I notice the Mech images. Very very nice. I'll upload them but I'll leave it up to you and Jakraziel as to what to do with them. 22:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll see. I'll look through each category to make sure. I've already uploaded the ones I have of Jak and I'll put them in the gallery. 22:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Thanks. I was looking for Special:MassUpload... Oops. Hehe. And sorry for the long gap. I'm back though. More pictures coming shortly. 23:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've uploaded, no duplicates I don't think, and categorized. I left the Jak images alone because there's the concept art in the infobox and already a lot of images in the gallery... I guess the usage of those is still up in the air? Waiting on further instruction. 23:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sweet. Will do. :) 20:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah! Sorry about that. My bad. And I'll try slimming it down and re-uploading it. 20:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I uploaded a slimmed down version. From what I can see nothing changed though it may take a while. I have to go but I'll be on later. See ya. 21:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that looks very nice. Shall we go with that? 02:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Jak Image Yeah, the current Jak 3 render is a different style than the rest. I tried editing out the background and Daxter out of the picture you selected, but Daxter's ear is still in the way of Jak's elbow. But everything else I edited out, here's the result: File:Jak_from_Jak_3_(render)_(new).png 17:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll see what I can do to get Daxter's ear out. 18:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, see latest image uploaded, I tried to get Daxter's ear out best I could. Tell me what you think. 18:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Cool! And thanks. :) Glad you guys like it. I went ahead and put it in the infobox (and renamed it for file consistency, there's the other one which needs to be deleted). However, there is again, that pesky sizing issue. I tried resizing the Jak X image to 180 as well, but because the Jak X image is so thin, it made everything out of wack. Should I try to make the Jak X image thicker? 20:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that looks good. And sorry, as soon as I posted the message I was booted off -_- But yeah, lookin' sweet. :) 21:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Dark/Light Eco Power infobox Yes, please do. :) And cool! Thanks. I was about to request it but I first wanted to see if I could make the others work. 00:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:D/L Jak powers Yeah, I do find that unnecessary to have multiple headers with little content inside of them, however, I just kind of wanted to draft an overall structure then go back and expand the sections later and remove the . Though, I do fully agree with you on the merging of the Notes/Trivia section. It's just for some reason I didn't find some of the notes necessarily "trivial" so I separated them. So, if I go back and can't expand the Combat/Uses section to more than say, five or more lines, I agree that we should merge it with the intro. So, we'll have maybe: *Intro *Combat/Uses (more than five lines or merge with intro) *Trivia Because I do still feel that we should have at least one other section for something so relevant to the game, not just an intro paragraph. But that's just my thought on it. Tell me what you think. 21:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, something like how the Dark Bomb page is now? The combat section is probably the smallest which would be allowed? 21:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I like that a lot better. I think the removal of the trivia altogether and addition of a detailed section is a good idea. From now on, any major changes I make I'll put in a sandbox (how you do it) before I get your review. Anyways, shall we change the Dark Bomb page now? 22:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Will do. :) Thanks for the advice. I'll try to conform the other pages to your design. Dark Bomb page looks nice! 22:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the good luck! And I'll try to change the dark blast article's wording, you're right. It is identical. As far as the dark blast image, I just wanted something to put up there as a placeholder until I can find a better one. But you're right it is... really eh, something. I wouldn't be too heart-broken if you were to delete it. And are you saying stuff in the dark blast article is incorrect or a different one? Or two of them? As far as I can tell the dark giant/strike/shadow is okay, but I'll check the dark blast one... 16:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. Yeah hopefully someone will be inspired to do better. Heh. 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Low quality Sorry for the low quality of the image i used Snipping tool to get pic from YouTube for the tanker. --MalwareGuru (talk) 21:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dark bomb image? Hey, Light Daxter, it's me... again... Hate to keep proposing big changes (as if they're really needed) but I found a really cool image for dark bomb and I wanted to get your opinion on it: Dark Bomb.png at the Community Test Wiki! Candidate for the main image, maybe? I think it illustrates the dark bomb concept a little better as it shows the dark eco radius taking place, instead of just a bunch of dark eco streaks. Anyways, lemme know what you think. 02:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll upload the other one to this wiki and put it in the footer. Yeah, it is inferior in quality. I tried searching for the same image (by using "Search By Image" in Google) but that was the only one of its kind, sadly. And I'll check out Steam and see if I can get it going. If I can I'll use that cause yeah, Talk pages do fill up quickly. 19:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) No footer? 19:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, I see the footer isn't solely for images. And I'm downloading steam now. Currently downloading update 4k of 97k... 19:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Meh. I set it up but I can't do anything unless I buy a game from Steam. I'll pass—at least for now. 19:53, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's TwizzleSizzle. Forgive me, but that name kinda stuck after I set up a (now defunct) Skype account about a year ago. :P 20:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Naughty Dog Footer and General Hey Dax, what's up? It's been a while since we talked, so I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Also, why does the Naughty Dog footer on the Uncharted Wiki's main page have The Last of Us Wiki on it, but J&D Wiki's doesn't? Just wondering. Anyways, hope all is well. Talk to you soon. :Doing well, thanks. Of course, without you to start me off, I would be nowhere, so I'm grateful for that. Ohai Hey! Won't be online steam until tomorrow. My brother took the laptop to a friends house for the night and I don't have access to steam on this computer. Nyeh :\ Anyways, I see you started on the Lurker revamp sandbox and so have I. I'll do some more work now! 18:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Appearances section Actually, I am helping The Jak And Daxter Wiki by adding an appearances section because you do not always state all the appearances of characters and locations. For example, you do not state Baron Praxis appears in The Lost Frontier or that the Mountain Temple appears in Daxter. Many other wikis have this section (Ratchet And Clank Wiki, Sly Cooper Wiki), so I suggest you put back all the appearances I added because they will help the Wiki greatly and all my edits were correct and accurate. --CrytecFusion59 (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC)CrytecFusion59--CrytecFusion59 (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Image categories Thanks for that tip! I was already wondering today if there wasn't a easier way to add categories. SamosTheGreenSage (talk) 20:40, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Onin game image I have uploaded the file Onin game.jpg today, but I didn't know in which category it belongs. So I have not added one yet. Could you help me out? -- [[User:SamosTheGreenSage|'Samos, the Green Sage']] (talk) 15:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Online I know, I know, sorry. Been super busy with pre-grad stuff, on top of getting a job and learning how to drive, so. Buut, I'll try to clear some time. 23:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) See: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ottsel_Leader#Availability To simplify things. Here you can see when I'm available so we can plan ahead on things we're going to do. I'll be off now, but back in 50 minutes or so. Yeah okay, that sounds good. I just put that there so you can know why I'm not on steam (if I'm not). I found putting things on a set schedule makes everything a whole lot easier. 23:32, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Um... How long are you gonna be up? Because right now I'm on a desktop that can't handle steam (or anything for that matter) but I will be on my laptop in about 30 minutes. 23:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, see you then. 23:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) How about in like, 30 minutes? I'll log into Steam then. Right now I'm finishing up school/chores but have been kinda on/off. And yeah, both sandbox 3 and 4 have finished infoboxes so you can do what you wish with them until I log on. 19:58, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Jak II Script (having difficulties) That's as "all at once" as I could go without my laptop freezing up altogether. It just can't process that much information. So, it may take me much longer to complete the script without causing a cluster of recent edits. Also, with life getting in the way I may never finish it at all without help.--Jak&DaxterFan (talk) 01:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Light Daxter! I just recently added Fan Fiction on to the site, hope it gets into the list and that you really enjoy it! Worked hard making it and really enjoy Jak & Daxter's universe. Thanks, Peter Re: Talk pages I'd rather not move it as it is a source for public record (whatever that means). You could if you wanted to but honestly I'm not used to the forum layout or whatever and don't care to start all new threads for every off-topic discussion thread I find. I've seen the "notaforum" template used before on Wikipedia, so I thought I'd test one out here. Not too incredibly sure I like it. May still experiment with it here and there. Really kind of want to revamp the talk pages as we revamp the articles. Anyways, the reason for asterisks/colons is that it keeps threads nice and neat and can signify actual replies instead of just other messages. Typically only use response markers if the following message is a direct reply to the previous. And the reason I started using asterisks instead of colons is more just personal preference. Both are perfectly valid. And no, you cannot remove talk page messages. I'll probably try to stick that in a talk page policy or whatever when I have the time. Until then I'll be off. Still have school... Ugh. 18:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. If you feel like doing it, just move the topics I concatenate in the notaforum template to wherever it need to be. Once the template it used, you know it needs to be moved if you feel like it. Lotta work... I also think the template could be used if ever there's a thread that's somewhat important and can be used for reference, but isn't necessarily good material for talk pages (this way it doesn't have to be moved). As far as public record, I can see why it would be important, but personally I don't care either. I'll probably get around to caring about it once we finish up the policy thingy. *shrugs* 19:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:New skin Nothing got broken I think. Not that I've noticed anyways. And yeah the snow crystals are rather odd. Didn't notice them until you pointed them out though as I make sure only solid colors appear on the top and bottom bar in my css. I'm sure it's just for the holidays though. But I do like the wider space. 16:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Personal template You know, I was wondering about that. I'm still experimenting with it, but what do you mean "shouldn't it just be named 'User:Jak Himself/sig'"? Cause then that wouldn't be a template. It's working just fine right now. Would it work if I renamed it "User:Jak Himself/Template:sig"? Keira Images Hey Light Daxter. I was wondering if I could replace the Keira images with the TPL render, then put the concept art for TLF down where it talks about her in TLF.Bananaman848 (talk) 15:59, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll ask my brother (Jak Himself).Bananaman848 (talk) 19:09, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Volcanic Crater.jpg deletion? Heya, Just wondering why the main picture for the Volcanic Crater page was removed. I want to upload a new one, but don't want to make the same mistake. Cheers, Echidna-Boy (talk) 12:52, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Eco page Edited it to avoid conflict, however, it is the elemental make-up of the universe. Well.. maybe not the "universe", per-say, as that would include everything everywhere, but maybe more Jak and Daxter's world? I changed it to something much more neutral, however, I figured I'd save the pain of PR'ing whenever we have other sandboxing projects that need to be done when I have enough time to be on here for at least a few hours at a time. What was there before wasn't all that great either. Eh. Re:Things Whoops, must have missed that. I deleted that page because it was in the old format, but perhaps we should draft a new one in the current format then just redirect it to there? Something we'd have to team up on to do. As far as the PR stuff, you can PR anything you want, I've done a few things (and will continue to do things) to the eco page, and I do believe there are a few buggies in the sandbox ready for shipment (though I could be wrong). I might be able to get on steam tomorrow and we can bulk-edit/PR sandbox stuff again. It's be a loooong time. I forgot where we left off. :b Oh yeah, merry Christmas, happy New Year, yadda yadda. Got a car, so I've been busy with driver's ed, and handling three different jobs, and starting my HS transcript/PSAT/ACT tests. So fun.... Kinda feel guilty though. I also have obligations over at the Breaking Benjamin Wiki. Ah well. Business as usual. I know this is probably the wrong place to post, but this page needs some help: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_II_missions The flowchart is broken. Really broken, just look at it. Please do something about it, I made a account just for it. -Jacob-Jacobkolstad (talk) 10:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) So, there is nothing to do with the flowchart bug? --Jacobkolstad (talk) 10:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Recent changes Haha yeah. I like to do these things in bulk as much and as fast as I can. And it's cool about the online thing, I'm kind of off and on again anyway. 16:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) About the titles under Jak's name The greatest of heroes title should be under Jak's name because it covers Jak's accomplishments over the course of all his games. The typical Hero title is underwhelming & an understatement compared to GOH. Hero covers like his status upon saving Sandover Village & Haven City while GOH covers both of those plus what he did in Jak 3. Dark Eco freak and Dark Jak are the samething yes, but Dark Jak is is the official name of his dark form where as DEF is a nickname given to him to represent the fact that ppl think Jak is a freak for having that form. He's also been called this multiple times in both Jak II by Errol, Veger in Jak 3 and 1-2 guys in TLF, so it's not like def is a 1 game nickname thing. As for Great Warrior, I guess you can get away with that even though he's been called that by the Precursors several times in both games, but the first 2 I mentioned should definitely be under Jak's name. LightSage 02:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC)LightEcoSage Sick Hey, you may have seen my userpage, but I've come down with a severe case of the flu so I won't be around as much for a few days. I know today was supposed to be when we promote a picture/article to featured status but I guess it'll be postponed? 19:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Lost connection Probably wondering where I went huh? Yesterday we lost internet connection then my dad "terraformed" into the world's biggest asshole and I couldn't get back on, now I'm trying to get on Steam today and it still says there's a bad connection. Hope you still had the stuff that you PRd? Could probably knock it out now if it's quick enough. I gotta get ready to go out of town (and pick my car up from the paint shop ^.^) in a bit but it does appear I have a little free time at least. Sorry about just leaving. Wudn't meh fault tho ._. 19:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Ahh. That's too bad. And I suppose we could start, but I don't think I have near enough time to fill out every single character page. Only have about 30 minutes tops. 19:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Mhm. I'll do it in Sandbox3 now and start. 19:47, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles Steam won't even open for me. >:( Anyways, was thinking about the featured article/picture thing, and I really like the dark eco page? (If you remember, since we missed this past Sunday). Also, I like File:Light Jak mid-flight.jpg for the picture: high-res, HD, nice angle, good subject matter. What do you think? I'm open to suggestions but as far as articles go I'd like to know if you don't like dark eco cause I'd like to detail it first (you know how I am). Hopefully I can get Steam working (so we can do this in private so nobody knows cause we're evil muahahahaha. No jk.) 23:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm trying to log in now. I'll polish up the dark eco article after that. Don't know for how long I am going to be around, but at least we can catch up on stuff. 23:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi http://www.playfrance.com/artworks-ps2-jak-2-hors-la-loi.html Here ya go. Don't know that we could use any of it, but it's still pretty cool (I know you like cool concept art). Maybe the hi-res concept art of the tomb spider we could use... Gotta go right now but I'll probably be back later (aunt's baby shower gotta go to). Also haven't heard anything from the ripper guy yet, but I'll keep checking. 17:38, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Damn Steam Apparently we're all offline. 23:59, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Ah well. Too bad, you were gonna PR the KG article... *pouts* 00:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Mhm. Sounds good. Imma go make some food anyways. 00:16, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Steam still ain't werking fer me. I'll keep trying, but until then, safe to promote Krimzon Guard and File:Walker attacking Spargus.jpg? 17:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I have tried both. I reinstalled Steam last night, and online isn't working either (shows a network connection error message). I'll promote the two thingies, and for the soldier page; are you sure the grenade launcher and taser are combined into one weapon? That doesn't seem right, cause I remember they look the same, and I once tried to look for a squad of guards with a taser, and for a few of the squads, they never once used the taser, even at close range. The one with the taser-looking weapon just continued to fire grenades. 17:35, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hm. Weird. Okay then. And no, I tried going to www.steampowered.com and Chrome just won't load the page. I've tried three other browsers too, still won't work. I've disconnected by internet connection, then reconnected it, still doesn't work. And my internet connection is fairly fast, so it's not that, I'm sure. Anyways, I'll put back the information about the grenade launcher-taser merging, after that, go live? 17:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, I uploaded a re-colored render of the guard/soldier, so shall I delete the soldier concept art? (Or move it to the store file on your userpage?) It's incorrect anyways since it has the KG logo on it instead of the FL. And also since we deleted/moved the guard and elite guard concept art. 17:48, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that would be nice. We need to remember that for both soldier and guard pages, one of them in a squad and in combat, respectively. It's so weird, I could swear I have seen those types of pictures while Google searching but for some reason I can't find anything. There is Red alert.jpg for KG, but... Meh. And yeah, it's probably just the U.S. It'd actually be nice if we could find a new chat room that actually logged all of our conversations (because apparently that's what other wikis do as part of chat room policy, which makes sense). We need an IRC channel or something. Anyways, I'll move the soldier page live, do you want me to move the soldier concept art to your userpage or just delete it? 17:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) True. But still, if somebody else does happen to come along that's really involved, I'm guessing they'd wanna see stuff especially pertaining to the featured content stuff. Eh, not really hard on it right now, but we should think about it. I do understand it's more convenient for you to use Steam, so we'll continue to use that until any other problems arise. Hopefully Steam gets this stuff worked out soon so we can start on other stuff. As far as rewriting the overall guard pages, we only have the Freedom League page and the KG Death Bots page left. After that, any other big projects are really up in the air? Don't really know what I want to do next, maybe start on the trilogy locations? Or maybe all pages in the Jak and Daxter Wiki namespace. I'm about to have to go anyways, so we'll work this out later I guess. 18:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Damn Steam 2 New thread. Steam's having problems yet again. Can you believe it? I can't.... Anyways, eco crystal is done. Didn't change much at all other than the intro, so you can PR whenever you feel like it. I'll at least start the Dark Makers article meanwhile. 23:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Trilogy movie Hi, Light Daxter. Is it by any chance that you have the J&D complete trilogy movie DVD? Re:Activity I've been insanely busy as of late. I've noticed I've been away from the computer so much I've become disinterested in a lot of things I used to be interested in in. :( Oh well. I will be on vacation for a few days next week but after that I'll be on Steam for the rest of the week (I'll be gone Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, then I'll be back Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday). My activity should pick up after then. Really want to start rolling out some TPL locations and finish the Praxis article. It's been a while. 15:52, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry man. Things have been really frustrating lately. I was unexpectedly called in for work all week after I got back from vacation which lasted until about 8:00 pm, then I had other obligations that I had to take care which wound up in me not being able to be around for a whole lot. Things should pick up pretty soon, I hope. I got my learner's license so I've been busy with that as well. Plus some personal things I've been needing to take care of, but hopefully that's all cleared up now. The most likely times I'll be on Steam is tomorrow, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. And during the times I'm not on Steam I'll still be an active moderator here (checking the RC, etc.) The RC has been kinda active with different contributors so that's nice. 15:54, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Haven City picture Hi Light Daxter. Can I ask you where did you get the main picture of the Haven City article? 06juan90 (talk) 16:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey man. I know it's been a long time since I've been around, sorry about that. But, I just recently quit my job with a few week's notice, so after that I should have more free time to edit here again (however school is still #1 priority right now, junior year and all; regardless, I'll be around more.) I can't be on Steam at the very moment, but I'll be on for a couple hours later this afternoon. I get done with school at around 5:00-6:00pm these days... *sighs* Anyways, I hope I can catch you later. It's been a loooong time. Jak Himself (talk) 15:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I figured that'd be a little late for you. The weekends should be good. And nah I just needed some time to focus on other things for a little while to get it out of the way. 01:11, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Online In about 20 minutes I'm going to have to clean the house for company (shouldn't take longer than 30 minutes) but after that I'll be online. 15:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC) What's up old friend? It's been 3 years now. Glad to see somebody is still cleaning up this place lol. How've ya been brother? --Tannerv95 (talk) 05:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Speedrunning Hi, i'm a recent editor of this site, and just created the "Speedruns" page. May I just humbly ask why it was taken down? I feel, as a member of the community, that this is something that is relevant for this site. k that's cool, but really off-topic discussions OpieOP. Just a couple ideas While you're offline on Steam, and I'm dropping in to check things out, I got two ideas: #The admin request section on the Admin project page; shouldn't the File namespace be included too? That's almost guaranteed to be useful, unless it's got fanon images. And fanon listed as not good enough for adminship? #On discovery you made a subcat for fanon for a user, wouldn't it be better to make fanon subcats for the user, fanon subcats for category, and put both categories on the fanon page? Maybe keep the fanon cat for the user still, but it might prove useful. #While I'm here and feeling nostalgia, I do feel a need to contribute to more than Daxter pages (when I can download that game...) for some reason. So, if I can get the Navbox module working on the FFWiki, can you install the Scribunto extension on the Jak and Daxter Sandbox wiki so I can see if I can implement it there, and then here? Maybe Jace would like to mess with it too. That's all ^.^-- 19:55, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's "global navigation" At least a little bit better. 16:04, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Anon Just thought I'd let you know real quick that anonymous edits were restored to our wiki. Yay! 00:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Please help My throat hurts, I can't stop laughing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcLeTnljyKk 06:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Real quick... Hey, sorry I wasn't around over the weekend, I was super busy. I should be online around Wednesday after school. 15:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Steam I don't know why Steam isn't working. I've been trying it periodically since it lost connection... Anyway, hope there wasn't anything else of importance in the meeting. 02:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Dark Jak image Staff replied, apparently there's a MB limit (10MB) but also a total pixel size (12.5 million pixels), so the best resolution I could get is 3100x3585px. The person who replied to me said he would talk to Wikia about raising or removing the limit, but said it exists so that the thumbnail can function correctly and not take up a whole lot of room. Ah well. Besides, 3100px should do right? :P 16:12, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:PS2 model ripping Sure, I'll take a look at it. I tried to import the .obj file into Blender but the model came out severely skewed. Will have to download 3DS Max. Will do tomorrow. Hope it works. 03:49, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, update. I think I'm onto something, but it may take a little bit while longer... 04:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sent you an email I sent you an email with HellCat models from Damion, jsyk. Hope all is well, Jace 00:36, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Light Daxter! I was wondering if you had any input on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love to see the Jak and Dexter community included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:20, September 18, 2015 (UTC)